The present invention relates to a card connector, especially a card connector for a small memory card.
A conventional card connector includes an insulating housing having a signal terminal and a ground terminal arranged therein and a metal cover covering an outer surface of the insulating housing. Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-32047 has disclosed a card connector in which a ground surface of a card is electrically connected to the ground terminal through the metal cover when the card is inserted into a card receptacle space of the insulating housing, thereby improving grounding effect.
In the conventional card connector described above, the ground terminal has a structure in which connection is secured through elastic connection or permanent connection with a spring. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a spring, thereby increasing a size of the connector. Further, the spring may deform the insulating housing, and the assembly process tends to be cumbersome.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a card connector, especially a card connector for a small card, capable of solving the problems of the conventional card connector.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.